1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a PC-FAX transmission function, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some facsimile apparatus is configured to be capable of performing so-called PC-FAX transmission in which facsimile transmission is carried out in response to a facsimile transmission request received from a client terminal such as a PC through a network. To make a request for PC-FAX transmission from such a client terminal, a user selects a transmission destination dial number from an address book stored in the client terminal or operates ten-keys of the client terminal, thereby inputting the transmission destination dial number.
Recently there has been proposed a client terminal that acquires from a facsimile apparatus through a network an address book stored therein and selects a transmission destination dial number from the acquired address book (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2008-258795).
The proposed client terminal acquires destination list information registered in the facsimile apparatus and reflects the acquired information to destination list information registered in the client terminal. Accordingly, the destination list either in the client terminal or in the facsimile apparatus can be selected to make a request for PC-FAX transmission, and the transmission destination dial information in the selected destination list and transmission destination information can be left in a transmission history.
However, in a case where the user inputs a transmission destination dial number through the ten-keys of the client terminal, only the dial information can be left in the facsimile transmission history.